User talk:VampiresROCK
Welcome Hi Oh yah sorry about the she really pretty blah blah blah lol. Remembr whne I said I deleted allot? Yeah it must have done that, sorry I'll fix it... How exactly? Oh and call me Shaundra, it' my real name ;D Or Rosealeen. I took a quiz and I got that for my X: name lol. Envy and Bravery Don't tell me my story is good TOO much or i'll get full of myself lol but if you though magenta's dagger was good i know you'll love envy and maybe bravery want me to post them? does ur aunt have bay and paint? AND IT IS SOOO TOTALLY NOT FAIR YOUR AUNT HAS HORSES xD culd i ever meet u irl? lol ME: Lol! I wana se envy! An meeting me irl... IDK my Mom wuld nev lt meg on computer... EVER again lol http://storywrite.com/story/569578 ME: Eh, The beginning is... idk. Just not my thing. I AM NOT SAYING IT IS BAD, because it isn't. And plus, you just started, so I wont giveup on you yet lol. btw- How do I fix my story on here lol XD HIYA ME: KONICHIWA! in japan I kno how 2 say hi in 7 different languages ;D My Mom ain't taking the Packrs winning as hard a I tought she would! YES!!! XD XD say it in 7 languages! O: I CAN SAY IT IN A FEW PRIVET! HALLO HELLO gracias XDD XD Very funn I know chineze- ni hao japan*- konichiwa germany- gutentaug Indian- your hand How French- Bonjour English**- Hello or Hi XD and Spanish- Hola **=My language *= my favorite!!! holy cheese! i only know english, russian, and germanese. XD i can also speak waffle. WAFFLE WAFFLE WAFFLEZ? and who is alexanda? O.o Wait who the cheese blocks am I taking to XD cheese blocks XD x pets fake whale x that actually made me laugh XD XD Are u killerwolfhearts? Or Zombieturtle? XD zombieturtle XD it would be so cool if my belly button could talk!..XD XD! Everyone's usernames are either about zombies, werewolves, or vampires. They are all violent xD srsly? XD what if one was bloodybloodwerebiepires. XD XD k then... Hey u gunna read meh stori? Oh an call meh Shaundra Or Rosealeen ;D Shaudnra real name Rosealeen I took a personality quiz and got that ;D ok Shaundra :D i'll read it now kk? Okay lol, People just LOVE sain my name XD why wouldn't they? XD ITS SO FUN TO SAY! SHAUNDRA SHAUNDRA LOL One time time girl i love girl i love you-lov tht song xD I teacher said my name and I am like yes? andhe said, "Oh no I just love sayin your name [ sings ] SHAUNDRA! SAUNDRA SHAUNDRA SHAUNDRA! XD!!!!! your teacher said that? XD that's firetrucking funny!!! I know XD Sorry If I do not answer right away, my computer not working well with this >:( XD So is it good? Pale sorry for late reply. YES I LOVE IT :D Please Download Scratch Please download it then i will tell you what to do from there! Samantha will be fun to be :) http://scratch.mit.edu/download Hmm about Pale Sorry HawkHeart600! You told me not to be like this but I had to so SORRY! Ok so wow I'm finding this funny, shaundra you think pale is better then envy? * raises eyebrow* Dude we gotta talk. I read pale and I was reading chapter three fight, and I noticed you didn't have a chapter four and that well you lost me when you said "I put my head in my hands" Then she started crying because they were fighting and i thought WHAT A WIMP! then he had to go to the nurses office. No one even called the nurse. The nurse isn't physic ok? she cant just come unless someone calls her or something. Then edwin started like talkin to ambrosia and grabbing her arms and she was screaming ... think "would i do this in real life?" NO! No you wouldn't. You didn't even make a teacher come and stop her from screaming. Then you went really fast and ended chapter five with all about devin. You called him beautiful just like you called someone's name beautiful at the begiinning of the story and you also called edwin beautiful. MAKE UP YOUR MIND. And I'm not an idiot I know you think this is better then envy and the flirtamber but guess what ... IT'S NOT! I have a really short attention span and you totally made me lose interest. I dont mean to hurt your feelings but make it more realistic ok? The only reason I keep reading it is ... well you dont wanna know. Now for the big problem THIS IS A TOTAL COPY OF TWILIGHT i'm not dumb you know i've read twilight. you know the lunch room scene where amber and the people are talking about boys? this is kinda like what sienna meyer did "who are they?" I asked "Oh thats edward. he's hot" Jessica said. etc etc etc YOU TOTALLY COPIED THE LUNCHROOM SCENE! I mean seriously you like copied the whole story. Bella just started school in the middle of the year and guess what so did ambrosia O: what a coincidence .. I think not! And I mean seriously how much do you want to copy. Edward's crooked smile .... Edwin's crooked smile ... Or was that devin? I dont know but what I do know is this is not better then my stories! Ha! you didn't even DESCRIBE the dream at the begining I really think you should edit edit edit! This is not going to get published any time soon it needs a lot of work. Wanna ask my dad? he's the author. 05:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Killerwolfhearts P.S: When you are writing you cannot say: :P to her. and you cant say: wanna unless your character talks like that because as far as i know :P is not a word Hmm about Pale Sorry HawkHeart600! You told me not to be like this but I had to so SORRY! Ok so wow I'm finding this funny, shaundra you think pale is better then envy? * raises eyebrow* Dude we gotta talk. I read pale and I was reading chapter three fight, and well you lost me when you said "I put my head in my hands" Then she started crying because they were fighting and i thought WHAT A WIMP! then he had to go to the nurses office. No one even called the nurse. The nurse isn't physic ok? she cant just come unless someone calls her or something. Then edwin started like talkin to ambrosia and grabbing her arms and she was screaming ... think "would i do this in real life?" NO! No you wouldn't. You didn't even make a teacher come and stop her from screaming. Then you went really fast and ended chapter five with all about devin. You called him beautiful just like you called someone's name beautiful at the begiinning of the story and you also called edwin beautiful. MAKE UP YOUR MIND. And I'm not an idiot I know you think this is better then envy and the flirtamber but guess what ... IT'S NOT! I have a really short attention span and you totally made me lose interest. I dont mean to hurt your feelings but make it more realistic ok? The only reason I keep reading it is ... well you dont wanna know. Now for the big problem THIS IS A TOTAL COPY OF TWILIGHT i'm not dumb you know i've read twilight. you know the lunch room scene where amber and the people are talking about boys? this is kinda like what sienna meyer did "who are they?" I asked "Oh thats edward. he's hot" Jessica said. etc etc etc YOU TOTALLY COPIED THE LUNCHROOM SCENE! I mean seriously you like copied the whole story. Bella just started school in the middle of the year and guess what so did ambrosia O: what a coincidence .. I think not! And I mean seriously how much do you want to copy. Edward's crooked smile .... Edwin's crooked smile ... Or was that devin? I dont know but what I do know is this is not better then my stories! Ha! you didn't even DESCRIBE the dream at the begining I really think you should edit edit edit! This is not going to get published any time soon it needs a lot of work. Wanna ask my dad? he's the author. 05:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Killerwolfhearts P.S: When you are writing you cannot say: :P to her. and you cant say: wanna unless your character talks like that because as far as i know :P is not a word SHAUNDRA: BTW- Jessica said: "Oh, That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous...Obviously." Not: "He's hot." xP I WIN!!!! XD!!! Just messin' wit ya :P